The Research Training/Information Transfer Core will serve to focus the acquisition and dissemination of information appropriate to the ADRCs overall goals and direction. Specific aims include the: Educating of practicing physicians in Alzheimer's disease and normal aging; training students, resident physicians and research fellows in the study of clinical and basic science aspects of Alzheimer's disease and normal aging; assessing the current status of education and to serve as a resource of information for professionals, paraprofessionals, and laypersons in Alzheimer's disease; educating paraprofessionals and laypersons including caregivers in the nature of the disorder and care for patients with Alzheimer's disease; providing support groups for families and caregivers of patients with Alzheimer's disease; disseminating scientific information on Alzheimer's disease through a variety of publications; disseminating information on the availability of experimental treatment protocols for patients with Alzheimer's disease and increase the participation in clinical and therapeutic studies; educating pathologists and research scientists in the diagnosis and reporting of information on patients with Alzheimer's disease; providing information to the public to understand the need for autopsy confirmation of alzheimer cases and to promote to the medical community the educational and research necessities of the autopsy on selected populations. The Research Training/Information Transfer Core will improve patient and caregiver educational efforts through the use of the Mayo clinic Patient and Health Education Section and the Department of Social Services. Using Community Internal Medicine as a focal point for educational activities, an outreach program for caregivers will be developed. We will continue to work with the Governor' Task Force on Alzheimer's Disease to design and evaluate education programs statewide for all levels of car givers for patients with Alzheimer's disease. This core will devote significant effort to exposing and involving our graduate and undergraduate students to patients with Alzheimer's disease through lectures, conferences, case presentations, and research projects. To strengthen our records system, new demographic information will be archived at the time of patient registration and we will develop and evaluate a model program for the use of a computer-assisted data transfer network to facilitate access to medical records from area nursing homes.